


Blue Hydrangea

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [10]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, feeling sorry, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: His heart filled more darkness.
Relationships: Horobi & Hiden Aruto & Jin
Series: Hanakotoba [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blue Hydrangea

Aruto takes a back walk, he did not believe it, he won't want to believe it. He chooses to not believe it.

He just kills Jin in front of Horobi, then he's not different from what Horobi doing to Izu.

Take his precious family.

His body shaking, his Ark-One form disappears, his face very in despair.

"No, no, no ... it's not what I want...." Aruto running back and get out from there without being noticed.

His step becomes heavy, feel doesn't want to be there ... look at Horobi, who cries for Jin. Like he cries for Izu.

Aruto wants revenge for Izu's death otherwise he killed Jin, who protects Horobi from his attack.

Aruto realizes, he doesn't want that, doesn't want to revenge on Izu's death. He just wants to ... make Horobi realize whats it felt like losing something precious. Horobi still has a heart. Aruto does not think Horobi kill Izu without reason. First of all, Izu charges Horobi and tells what Horobi upset about... and then Horobi chooses to kill Izu but he can see clearly Horobi's expression when he chooses to kill Izu.

Aruto screaming frustrated, he doesn't want something like this. His heart more and more filled with darkness. Azu appears out of nowhere, smiling at Aruto. She is so happy about what it ended up.

The two must be filled with anger and fight each other like Ark's planning. The winner is the ruler of this word.

"Ark- _sama_."

Aruto looked at Azu with a pale face. "What? What do you want?!"

"Do you feel something?"

"Feel huh? ... nothing."

"Good."

"Don't come any closer...." Aruto touch his breast, all over his body is numb, his heart feeling great emotion inside. "I'm sorry ... Jin," Aruto said with a blurry voice.

Aruto looks up to the sky. It's raining ... the situation becomes more dramatic. His head move to the right, he saw a blue hydrangea. Looking at that flower, his heart becomes numb, very hurt there. His eyes become teary.

"Jin ... I'm sorry, very sorry ... and Horobi ... I didn't mean this...."

_Regret._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i want to write ... maybe it's a little bit weird :"D


End file.
